Hetalia: Shiver me Timbers, Englandsan!
by Uchiha Sasuke-kun
Summary: It's the christmas masquerade and someone stole England's warlock costume! He now has no choice but to don the clothes he'd cast off so long ago. But has Emily gone too far? AU/Lime? Pirate!UK X Fem!US. Language and implied sexuality. MAYdoLEMON if review
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: Hello loyal readers. I know i've been a terrible Authoress...I haven't updated or published anything new for a LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG time...please forgive me!

America: OMG! I'm a girl now! WOO HOO! Free burgers if I flirt with the guy at the Burger Joint! -victory dance-

England: -smacks upside the head- Shut it, you wanker! You've got no standards, do you?

The Rest of Hetalia Cast: -stares intently, watching England hit a woman-

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: -tuts- Now, now, Iggy...That's no way to treat a lady!

England: -stutters- B-b-but...he's not a real...

America: -grins- You heard the woman! I'm a lady, and that means you gotta be nice t'me!

England: -growls and glares at the Authoress- I really hate you, you bloody kraut-burger...

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: -flames in anger- VAT DIDJU CALL ME, TEABAG DUMMERKOPF?

France: -laughs- Haha! She called you a TEABAG! You drink tea, so... -dies laughing-

America: -laughs, looking cute as a girl- Hey, Iggy...I think you should apologize to the nice Authoress by doing the disclaimer!

England: -glares- BUG OFF!

-strange lightning hits, narrowly missing him-

England: O_O... Uchiha Sasuke-kun owns NOTHING! -eeps- Axis Powers Hetalia is owned by Himaruya Hidekaz... -eyes authoress warily-

Germany: -wanders in- Have you guys seen mein wurst und kraut? I saved it for lunch but... -pales as he sees me eating it- NEVER MIND!

Whole Cast: O.O Why are YOU scared of her, Germany-san?

Germany: -pales as i glare at him- I may be German, but she's a German frau...WOMAN! She has PMS that makes WWII look like...well, a game of plastic guns und children!

Whole Cast: -slowly backs away-

HETALIA: SHIVER ME TIMBERS, ENGLAND!

A.K.A.

PIRATES OF THE CARRIBBEAN, MY ASS! AND LUFFY IS NOT KING OF THE PIRATES! I AM, YOU GIT! (I also do not own One Piece OR Disney's Pirates. plz don't sue!)

ONE-SHOT:

"Stupid, bloody nations with their stupid bloody party, and their stupid bloody costumes!"

Arthur Kirkland was furious. He had to go to a bloody christmas masquerade in a half an hour, and his occult books and robes were nowhere to be found!

"How in the bloody hell could this happen! They were here yesterday before the World Meeting...Where could they have gone? Francis couldn't have stolen them, could he? Bloody wanker..." he continued to curse and rant as he ripped his elegant room apart, trying to find his robes and dark-magic attire. "WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE MY THINGS?" he growled in aggravation.

Looking at the clock, he groaned. Now he had only ten minutes before the party began, and a gentleman was never late...but it was a costume party...Dammit, there was no way in all of hell and damnation he was going to look like a plonker in front of that stupid, frog-faced idiot!

Stomping up into the attic, he threw a box of things to the ground to open a trunk he'd been keeping for some time. It was of a time he could barely remember anymore...a time when he was free.

When he was a pirate.

Throwing open the trunk, he dug out the old waistcoat and cutlass, pausing for a moment as he saw them. My god, he hadn't seen these for ages...Good gracious, it HAD been a long time! No minding that now, though...

Tossing the old clothes on, he was glad they still fit (It wasn't like he gained wait any, considering his cooking). Looking at himself in the full-length mirror, he sighed, for a moment remembering who he once was. He was the lord of the seas...the prince of the sails, and the emperor of the waters...he was the KING of the pirates.

He scoffed at the thought, America's stupid attempt at the Pirates movies from that damnable Hollywood of hers.

He had to smirk. HE was the greatest captain...the bravest bucaneer. Though perhaps if Emily had seen a REAL pirate, she'd have something better to write about in her movies. Though if she'd seen him so strong, perhaps she wouldn't have... NO! he couldn't bother himself with those cursed thoughts again! He didn't miss her when she left. No...he didn't, dammit! It wasn't as if he spent every damn night crying into his pillow because he lost his little girl! Of course not! Why would he keep her old belongings just to go into her old room and stare at them for two hours every evening?He didn't cry and cry and cry over the letter she'd sent him, declaring her independence? NO! Never! He didn't spend every July 4th writing morbid poetry about how miserable life was and how unfair...Not for her! He just hated the bane of summer heat, is all...yea, that's right. It was the heat he hated...not the fact that his life came crashing down to pieces on that day...the day his little Emily betrayed him and chose independence over staying with him. It wasn't as if he loved her or anything...never...

(Author's Note: Can you spell T-S-U-N-D-E-R-E? lolz)

Heading over to America's place for the party, he stood upright as usual, and gave a bit of an odd look to Gilbert who was going on and on about how awesome he was. Strangely, he wasn't wearing a costume. He was in some punk-clothes, and some skateboarder shoes with a scarf. His younger brother, Ludwig was dressed in a...wait a minute...he was dressed as Link, fom Legend of Zelda? WTF?

Walking up to him, he tapped Gilbert on the shoulder.

"Yea? Someone wants to talk to the King of Awesome? That's me...what'cha need, homie?" he said, sticking a thumb to his chest.

Arthur felt the sudden need to face-palm.

"Why is...Germany-san dressed as..." he faltered, motioning to the costume, not knowing quite what to say about it. "...THAT?"

Gilbert snickered.

"Oh, THAT! Italy-chan begged him to go as Link because she wanted to go as Princess Zelda from the game Japan-chan showed her a month ago. She insisted he go as Link, so she could have her 'Doitsu' save her from 'Ganondorf' over there." Gilbert pointed over to Romano, who was glaring at the German man for 'stealing' his baby sister away. Indeed, he had the Ganon costume and all, wouldn'tcha know it.

Arthur sweatdropped. "Remind me to stay away from them if they get into a fight over the 'princess'." he scoffed, looking over to where America was standing near her large christmas tree in a beautiful cream-colored victorian gown made of satin, with burgundy satin Roses and bows, with matching-colored lace. Her hair was a bit longer than in the past few years, and it was styled in french curls that were quite becoming of her beauty. It was only too bad, the phrase had that nasty frog-eater word in it...What, he wasn't staring at her or anything! He was...staring at the christmas tree. Yea, the tree...the one that was insanely large and had unusually sparkly decorations on it that could blind someone if their not careful. DAMMIT, HE WAS STARING AT THE TREEEEEEE!

(A/N: There's that TSUNDERE thing again...poor England's in major denial *sigh*)

While scanning for other guests, he noticed Russia was in an eerily good mood and he was dressed like a giant sunflower...ok, that was just creepy...

Midway through the evening, Emily strode up to him with her trademark heroine smile.

"Hey Iggy, what's up? Merry Christmas'n'junk!" she gave a thumbs up.

Rolling his eyes, he ignored her greeting.

Giving a pout at this, the American girl pinched his arm.

"Hey, old man! That's right, I'm talkin' t'you!" she growled, pinching him again. "At least acknowledge I'm here, why don'tcha?" she whined.

Arthur felt a tic form in his jaw as he turned around.

"Fine. Merry bloody Christmas and wankin' New Year!" he said, sipping at his spided cider. "Bloody hell, you're getting as irritating as that brat-kun." he rolled his eyes at the mention of the not-yet nation. (hint hint: you know who it is!)

Her frown didn't subside as she grabbed his cup of cider from him and tossed it aside, still full, I might add, where it landed on poor Latvia.

Arthur stood, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. Did she just...?

Then, something in him snapped.

"That bloody fuckin' IT!" he roared, grabbing her wrist and twisting it behind her. "Emily, you just pissed off the wrong fucking pirate!" he snarled through gritted teeth.

Taken off guard, she was floored by his sudden aggression. He had cursed at her before, and fought with her, but he'd never had this much fire in his eyes. Tears, definitely...but never a fiery inferno. Though she could tell it wasn't all of hate or anger. "I-I-Igg-gy...wh-what's going on?" she asked nervously, her pulse quickening with that heated stare aimed at her.

Arthur's grip tightened on her wrist and he held her other up in between them. "Who held your hand when you begged me to take you horseback-riding? Who's hand held yours when you were scared or tired? Who's hand dried your tears, dammit?" he snapped. "You reward me with what...insults and degradations?"

As his grip on her tightened, she actually felt a bit of fear. Her Iggy had NEVER acted like this before. Swallowing hard, she fought the urge to look away. For the first time in well-over two centuries, she felt like a child being scolded.

And for once, America couldn't think of a single thing to say.

Arthur felt the rush of power go through him as he saw what he used to when Emily was a chibi-nation. Whether it was fear, or shame, or regret, or something else entirely, he felt respected again. She stayed silent, as if waiting for the rest of the scolding...Respect. It was a high that was dangerously addictive in the nation-tan world.

But for once he was going to enjoy it...

"And furthermore, YOUNG LADY!" he growled. "I've been a nation for god-knows longer than you've been around!" he said, tugging her to him. "When I had my freedom, it was TRUE freedom." he said lowly. "France says that I was a delinquent, but NO! I was KING of the world, Miss 'I'm the Hero!'..." he continued. "I sailed across oceans and seas bigger than your EGO! And when I saw something I wanted, I TOOK IT! No questions asked, and no politics involved. Back then, I was a conqueror. I was free..." he said, slowing a bit, his grip on her tightening.

Emily was without words...nothing came to her mind. Not even sarcasm or humor, or even hot dogs and baseball! She had never seen Iggy like this. That passion burning in his gaze. That feeling.

"So I don't want to hear another word about me being an 'old man' or a 'crusty geezer' or 'a delinquent' or 'punk'!" he said threateningly. "Or I'll show you how a REAL pirate treats the world...Not some stupid Hollywood half-wits." he glared. Though something else sparked within him. Something strange. He felt as though he ruled the world again...and the pirate in him roared in triumph, his sights set on gaining his 'treasure' back. In his hayday, he had been a conqueror. He saw what he wanted, and he just TOOK it...and that included women as well.

Emily looked up at him with something she hadn't felt for him in a LONG time! Respect.

"Y-Y-Yes, sir..." she stammered, shocking both Arthur, AND herself!

Arthur smirked, the wild-man inside him refusing to calm.

"Good. Now go to your room." he commanded in a tone that said 'Dont-mess-with-me'. True, she was hosting the party, but he had some 'business' to take care of with the arrogant, North-American Nation.

Surprisingly, she obeyed. Reluctantly, mind you, but the cutlass at his side (which was totally functional, by the way), and the heated wickedness in his stare...she wasn't going to test the waters with both feet. Not again. She'd made THAT mistake with the Titanic...

A half an hour later, she pouted, still sitting in her bedroom, glaring at the door.

"Dammit! When is he gonna get in here? I have a party to host!" she complained loudly, as usual.

She heard a voice behind her. That same powerful, commanding voice that she had yielded to earlier. The voice that sent chills up her spine. And not all BAD chills, either, if her blush was any indication.

"Ladies should not use such language." it said, though the gentleman in him was no where to be found.

Arthur stepped out from behind a curtain, and stood before her with a sense of authority that was almost overpowering her to the point where she fell over. But those fiery green eyes bored into her like back when she spilled his tea tin of Earl Grey, and tried to replace it with coffee. She resisted the urge to pull back from his gaze. Just barely.

He tapped his foot.

"Emily, you're a young lady, and you WILL behave!" he said cockily, the American girl's reaction being to open her mouth to protest, but he beat her to her statement.

"If you even think about uttering that you are 'not a lady', then keep this in mind when you do. In my day, women were either ladies, or sluts, and we had no problem taking the latter by force if it came upon us to do so." he smirked. "So what were you going to say?" he asked expectantly, holding a hand cupped to his ear.

She gulped audibly. "I'm a lady, you're right I shouldn't cuss!" she blurted, nervous for once. Her heart was pounding, and she had trouble breathing. But not solely out of fear...this was actually...turning her on.

He smirked sexily, those impish green orbs dancing along her body to rest on the rosy flush on her upper chest.

"But you did...so you must be punished." he said, Emily going pale.

Grabbing her in a flash, he yanked her to him by her waist, his lips smashing upon hers in a heated fervor. Their lips danced for what seemed like millenia, when they had to break for air.

Panting, Emily had already forgotten anything that had been in her mind before the kiss. He captured her lips again before starting to unzip her dress-fastening in the back. She nearly swooned in his arms.

"B-but Arthur...what about the guests? I'm the h-h-host!" she stammered, knowing there was no excuse good enough for him right now.

He shoved her back on the bed, her clothed, warm body soon pinned to the mattress by his own boy weight. Then, before she could blink, his hands came up to forcibly hold her wrists to the cushions beneath them. His lips were but inches from hers, and his breath was ragged...before a wicked grin appeared on his lips.

"The guests can wait."

END (maybe continued someday if someone requests an extended lemon scene)


	2. LEMON!

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: YES! It is I! The all-powerful AUTHORESS! HAHAHAHAHA~!

England: -rolls eyes- Stop being melodramatic, you insane wench...

America(Fem!): C'mon Iggy! She's just being awesome! She's a total HEROINE, like me! -hero pose-

Gilbert: -makes a dramatic entrance- Did someone say 'Awesome' ? Here I am, no need to fear!

The whole cast: -facepalms-

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: Well, here it is! As promised, I have concocted a naughty LEMON to continue with! -evil, maniacal laugh- Ummm... O/o -clears throat- Err, Ludwig? Would you please do the disclaimer?

Germany: -opens mouth to speak, but is interrupted by Italia, who speaks loudly-

Italia: -lovably clueless- Uchiha Sasuke-kun owns NOTHING! So please don't sue! -shivers in fear- Cause I haven't made any white flags yet today!

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: -sweatdrops- Th-thank you, I-Italia... -twitches- Anyway! Just one more comment before we start! Thank you ALL for your kind reviews and eagerness! I am so touched and grateful! -smirks- There was one that made a very funny comment though. Quite ironic. Signing themselves anonymous since they had nothing better to say than purely negative! -smiles creepily like Russia- To that nameless nay-sayer, I shall make one thing clear. Criticism is tolerated, and even welcomed with open arms! But there is a difference between criticism and just-plain being a total ass. -still smiling creepily- Criticism is where you name the problem, BUT name something else good to help encourage, AND also give a sincere tip or two to improve the writing. Just saying "You suck" or something of that nature, is cruel, and actually just making the fact transparent that you have no respect for writing, and your comment actually made you even more brainless than your attempts at embarrassing ME! HA! By the way, when you said irritatingly moronic, I could tell (along with several others, I'm sure) that you were using 'big' words to make yourself sound like you knew what you were talking about. But in actuality, if you'd ever listened in English/Grammar class, you'd realize that 'irritatingly moronic' was actually a dual-redundancy. Therefore, you just nay-say other's work to make yourself feel better about whatever insecurities you have. -returns to normal- OKAY, everyone! Are we ready for our lemon and its smexy, citrus-y goodness?

CHAPTER 2: SEXY SWEET MISTLETOE

a.k.a.

A PIRATE ALWAYS GETS HIS 'BOOTY'!

Grabbing her in a flash, he yanked her to him by her waist, his lips smashing upon hers in a heated fervor. Their lips danced for what seemed like millenia, when they had to break for air.

Panting, Emily had already forgotten anything that had been in her mind before the kiss. He captured her lips again before starting to unzip her dress-fastening in the back. She nearly swooned in his arms.

"B-but Arthur...what about the guests? I'm the h-h-host!" she stammered, knowing there was no excuse good enough for him right now.

He shoved her back on the bed, her clothed, warm body soon pinned to the mattress by his own boy weight. Then, before she could blink, his hands came up to forcibly hold her wrists to the cushions beneath them. His lips were but inches from hers, and his breath was ragged...before a wicked grin appeared on his lips.

"The guests can wait."

Emily felt his warm breath against her skin, and it felt like a searing inferno that sparked her arousal into overdrive! His deft fingers worked at dragging the zipper down slowly, the skin of her back exposed inch by inch until he began to unfasten the lacing of her corset.

He smirked wickedly.

"I see you've decided to wear something lady-like for once." he chuckled darkly against her lips before he left a trail of hot kisses along her jawline to nibble at her earlobe. "I'm surprised. I would have thought you'd be going au naturale beneath, other than your petticoats." he admitted huskily before taking a nip at the crook of her neck.

She could barely register his words through the cloud of lust that hovered over both of their bodies. As his lips traveled to explore her neck and collarbone, she felt breathless. As if the pleasure coarsing through her veins was causing her to forget to breathe. But her air supply turned out to be fine once he nipped at the sensitive juncture between her shoulder and the column of her neck, causing her to gasp in pleasured surprise!

Arthur gave a smirk that held a rivaled arrogance to hers whenever she'd claim she was the 'hero'. Oh yes, he was back. The king of the seas, the ruler of the waters. The king of the world, it felt like at the moment!

"You like that, do you?" he asked rhetorically, in almost a snotty tone. "I suppose you'll tell me to keep going?" he kept on with his taunts. This feeling of freedom was far too overwhelming and euphoric to let his usual 'gentlemanly' ways to stifle the burning flame of pride and desire within his chest.

Before she could stop herself, she nodded. "Yes..." she murmured, her breath coming in fevered pants. "Keep going..." she breathed. "Pleeeeease..."

A bit of a scoff came from him, as if he were debating on what to do with her. Well, OBVIOUSLY THAT, but how to go about it, perhaps? "I hadn't realized that a 'hero' could plead in such a sultry voice. Or perhaps I'm just hearing things?" he gave a sly smile, the mischievous gleam in his eye showing he had no intention to rush this endeavor. A slow smirk spread across his face as he pulled back, leaving her feeling a bit absent as he continued to gradually rid her of her 'pesky' clothing.

Emily couldn't suppress the urge to groan in frustration as the sizzling exchange between their flesh was postponed, for the time being. She definitely wasn't used to being yielded, or to have anyone else take control, but it seemed as if she were going to be pleasantly surprised at the experience. Being America, she was used to everything being faster, stronger, bigger...but for once, she had to wait. She couldn't rush him, she couldn't throw a fit to hurry him up...it was a sense of anticipated excitement that made her achingly aware of each of his touches. Biting her lip, she moaned softly as her dress fluttered to the floor, followed by her petticoats and crinoline. Attempting to assist, she slipped off her shoes.

Slowly, he untied each lacing until her corset was removed from her, her under-blouse and pantaloons following shortly after, sliding down her long legs til he tossed them to the side to fall atop the growing pile of clothing that her clothes had made. Now, he saw her in all her sweet decadence. Licking his lips, he took in the sight before him. Never had the 'home of the brave' looked so delectable as she did now, beneath him, laid down comfortably on the bed.

"Oh beautiful, for spacious skies..." he started to mumble to himself, taking a glance at those large, deep blue eyes that always had held him captive. He'd forced himself for the past couple centuries to avoid eye contact with her, lest his tsundere attitude be betrayed by the way he got lost in her eyes. "For Amber Waves of Grain..." he continued, his fingers lightly running through her golden blonde hair before he stroked her cheek.

Emily was shuddering from his every caress. He was alternating between gentle and rough, which titilated her senses further. She honestly didn't know what would happen next! He'd never been this gentle with her...at least since she had declared her independence...But he DEFINITELy had never been this...primal before! Each touch sent her desire into spirals of heat that resonated within her core and spread to every last nerve ending in her body. The man was SERIOUSLY talented!

His tongue flicked out as he licked up her neck to give love bites at her delicate flesh. "For purple Mountains Majesty..." he murmured as he reached to squeeze a firm breast in his hand. It indeed had been ages since he'd indulged in such carnal pleasures, but to tell the truth, before the Revolution, he'd fully intended to ask his charge for her hand in marriage if she hadn't declared her independence in such a sudden burst of rebellion. He loved her...yes, finally he'd admitted it to himself. But tonight was all sweet, delicious retribution. He'd heard enough of her jeers and jokes at his insistence on manners, and tonight, he was going to show her how a real conqueror would show his dominance. He wasn't a punk...he was a pirate, and pirates played by no one's rules but their own. And when they saw something that caught their eye...they plundered and pillaged til they got what they desired. And he would do just that.

Emily gasped as he squeezed her now bare breast, her back arching off of the bed with every tweak of her nipple, or with every harshly erotic nip at her tender flesh. The fact that he was quoting one of her traditional patriotic songs wasn't dampening the arousal any, either. A lusty groan left her lips as he continued his exploration, and moans rolled off of her tongue like a chant. Panting, she stifled a squeak as he nibbled her collarbone again. "Nnngh...don't forget 'above the fruited plain'." She purred, her freed hand leading his to her smooth, toned stomach.

A wicked smirk graced his lips as he nodded. "I suppose you're right. I can't forget those 'fruited plains' can I?" he asked rhetorically as he slipped down to kiss her chest and work his way down her belly. He kissed and licked his way lower, until he nipped at her navel, a groan of satisfaction leaving him as he found her belly-button piercing. To further boost his ego, the body jewelry she'd chosen for this piercing today was two flags dangling from the bolt. An American flag mingling with a flag of Great Britain. It figures... He nipped harder, making her squeal with pleasure. "Now, young lady..." he growled sexily against her skin. "How long have you kept this secret from me?" he asked.

She laughed a bit. "Which one? The piercing, or the fact I've been in love with you?" she asked while rolling her eyes a bit.

In response, he nibbled lower, bypassing her womanhood and giving licks and love-bites to her inner thighs.

Her eyes went wide as saucers as her hips bucked. Urgh! He could be such a tease! "Ooooohhhhh..." she groaned in frustration as her eyes clamped shut. "Iggggyyyyyy~~~~!" she whined, her hips trying to move, but were thwarted by Arthur's weight holding them still as he nipped and nibbled.

Smirking with a sense of masculine arrogance, he nipped closer and closer to her awaiting netherlips, taking a long, torturously slow lick from her entrance up to her clitoris, the pink pearl pulsing as his teasing came near to an end. "America the Beautiful...how bad do you want it?" he asked, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "How bad do you want me to make you cum?" he growled lustfully as he swirled his tongue around the warm pink orb as an emphasis.

Her back arched sharply off of the bed, her moans becoming shameless as she craved more of his touch. Damn, when the man wanted to exact punishment, he knew how to do it! She felt like her intense pleasure was only one lick away, and as he tempted her with his deeply masculine British accent...oh, she almost melted into the bed cushions! Before she could think, the words left her lips like a prayer. "Please, Iggy! I want it so bad~!" she gasped, her body almost twitching with its carnal need.

He smirked at that, apparently pleased with her answer...for immediately, he dove in to sample the wonders of this nation-tan. Quite intimately, might I add. His tongue ran up to caress each moist fold, relishing each moan that hit his ears.

Her head was reeling with the pleasure that took over her body. Moans and yelps of pleasure filled the room as the unbridled heat was building to a magma-like temperature within her. "Mmmm! Iggy!" she panted hard, unable to do much else than buck her hips as she clutched the bedsheets beneath her body. Her grip tightened as a loud cry left her throat. His tongue had entered her and she couldn't keep from crying out in exctasy as his thumb and forefinger tweaked her clit, while his tongue was busy exploring her cavern. "Aaahhhhh! Nnngh!" she moaned, her hips trying to buck yet again as her orgasm built within the depths of her abdomen.

Moaning against her moist flesh, he couldn't help but savor the unique flavor of her. It was spicy, but sweet at the same time. Definitely better than any of his cooking, he'd admit. This was ambrosia, and nothing less than the nectar of the gods. Of course, he knew a thing or two about bedding a woman...but this was another thing entirely. He grinned cockily as her moans reached his ears, licking furiously before replacing his tongue with two fingers, and suckling on her ripe berry.

That did it. The moment he entered her, his fingers thrusting into her tunnel, she cried out as she came hard. Her toes curled as she reached her peak, tumbling off the edge of her self-control in a blinding whirl of pleasure. "Great STARS N STRIPES...YESSSSS!" she hissed, her body trembling as he licked up her juices.

Smirking, he licked his lips. "Talk about saluting your flag, I think I just might be patriotic." he chuckled darkly, his pulsing erection pressing against his breeches, making an obvious bulge. Unbuttoning them, he shrugged his coat off to toss it on the floor near the bed. He loomed above her, his body toned and looking over her breathless form, as beautiful as Aphrodite or any goddess he could think of. The flame of passion burned in his gaze, leaving those emerald gems that had seen centuries of war and pain. Now they were brought alive with the vigor he once knew, and stared down at the woman he'd wept over too many a night. He'd have her to himself now.

A wry grin etched into his face before he lifted her hips and aligned himself to her opening. Whispering into her ear, he let his warm breath sear her til she could take it no longer.

"Just fuck me already, would'ja?" she groaned, not bothering to censor herself.

A wicked smile came before she felt him push into her in one fierce thrust, making her cry out in pleasure. "You swore again, you naughty girl." he chuckled mischievously before continuing with a fast, erratic pace.

His thrusts filled her to the brim as she found herself lifting her hips to meet his rhythm. Meanwhile, Arthur hissed in pleasure as he felt her contract around him. Her tight, wet heat was incredible, and he could barely keep ahold of himself. Hearing her cry out was almost enough to throw him over the edge on its own, but to hear her moan as he filled her up, that was pure paradise in itself.

"Yesss! Mmm...fuck, yea!" she panted, her arms snaking around his neck as her legs wrapped themselves tightly around his hips, drawing him deeper into her.

Arthur groaned, gritting his teeth as he struggled to restrain himself. But was failing miserably once she got so vocal. Hurrying his pace, he heard her squeal in pleasure as he hit her at an angle while adjusting himself. The tremble that followed made him grin as he started hitting the angled spot again. Her tightness was indescribable as he thrusted, almost pounding into her.

Her breath came in a rush as she yelped, begging him for more. "Mmmm...Harder, please! Oh god, yes! PLEASE, god...Ungh! HARDER!" she pleaded, gasping as she felt her release build within her once more. At hearing her words, he lost the remaining shreds of his self-control and started thrusting harder, just aching to hear her scream. Emily's breath caught in her throat, his cock hitting a spot within her that made her knees buckle. As he hit it again and again with his thrusts, she finally felt the overwhelming pleasure throw her off the edge, climaxing long and hard.

He tensed as she came, her walls squeezing around him, almost as if her body were trying to milk him for all he had! Well, either way it did. The tightened fit spurred on his own orgasm, shooting jet after jet of hot seed into her. Her nails scratched down his back as she rode her orgasm to the very end, screaming his name in exctasy.

"GOD, YESSSSSSS! ARTHURRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" she shouted, her body shaking with the intensity of her climax. He grunted along with her, filling her up with his essence.

Panting, they both finally collapsed on the bed, too exhausted and spent to move. Looking up at him, she grinned.

"I guess I ought to start calling you, Captain, huh?" she smirked.

Uchiha Sasuke-kun: Whew! How was that? I promised you a lemon if you reviewed, and I got several DEMANDING I make this lemon! Thanks to all of you, I have once again spurred this poor, under-used brain of mine into full-function! REVIEW PLZ? I'd like to know how I did!

England: O.O *nosebleed*

Ameriko: *thumbs up* Awesome! That got my juices flowin'! You deserve a burger, my treat! Hey burger dude! *shouts*

Burger Dude: *blushes* uh, hi...what can I do for you?

Ameriko: My authoress friend needs a burger, I'll pay for it later with a blowjob!

England: *recovered from his nose-bled fainting* You stupid git! *grabs her waist* You just had sex with me...you can't just...god, you yankees are idiots!

Burger dude: *backs away, leaving burger* that'll be $2.67...I'll pick it up later... *runs*


End file.
